


Two figures outside a club

by embersandturquoise



Category: James McAvoy - Fandom, Legend - Fandom, Swimmingpool, Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Crossover, Gay sex; One of them is usually straight, Guys having fun; Sex outdoors, M/M, Mike is just having fun, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teddy has a crush on Mike, drunk, handjob, legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise
Summary: What would happen if Teddy (Taron Egerton) from „Legend“ met Mike (James McAvoy) from „Swimmingpool“?The guys are bored and a bit drunk and Teddy is clearly turned on by Mike‘s attitude...
Relationships: Mad Teddy Smith/Mike (Swimmingpool)





	Two figures outside a club

“Urgh... what a smell in there...”  
Mike pulled a face but grinned at the guy in that tight pink shirt.  
“You say... I ́m Teddy, by the way.”  
“Mike...”  
They shook hands and Mike stood closer, watching Teddy lighting a cigarette.  
“You think that ́s better then?”  
“What?”  
Teddy turned his face to him and raised his eyebrows. Mike pointed to the cigarette, moving his thumb around the bottle in his hand. Teddy blew the air out and Mike caught himself staring at his lips which formed an “o” around the smoke. Something stirred in his trousers. Teddy grinned at him.  
“You want one?”  
“No... No, no I don ́t. But thanks. Geeee... I think I ́m a bit pissed.”

Both laughed. Teddy threw the cigarette away and stubbed it out with the heel of his boots.  
“Too much trouble in there, mh?”  
“Yeah, right. I saw you clearing the barcounter. That was quite an event.”  
Mike bit his lip. Fuck, obviously he was drunk but there was something in Teddy ́s posture, the gleam in his eyes... the way he leaned against the wall; one leg bent, his thumbs hooking into the waist of his trousers...  
Teddy giggled.  
“Pfff... had to do that. All that booze, nothing really tasty. Did you have any of that?”  
“No, I ́m stuck with my bottle here. No champagne, thanks.”

Teddy wandered his eyes over the other; he must be same age, but he seemed much younger, being so small and slim. He had strong hands though... Teddy swallowed, as he observed Mike pushing his thumb into the bottleneck again and again.  
“Listen... would you stop thumbing that fucking bottle already. I ́m getting a hard-on from that.” Mike ́s eyes popped.  
“Whoooot?”  
He grinned devilishly.  
“I didn ́t know I can do that to people. Guys, I mean...”  
Teddy rolled his eyes and moved a bit, not really decided where their discussion was leading to. Mike dipped his thumb deep into the bottleneck, his eyes holding Teddy ́s gaze and when he pulled out again, there was a plopping sound. Teddy groaned and leant his head against the wall.  
“You ́re a bastard...”  
Mike smirked.  
“I could lend you a hand if you want to...”  
Teddy ́s eyes flew open and he gasped. He just stared at Mike, not answering him back and next moment Mike slammed his lips onto Teddy ́s and without hesitation he grasped at Teddy ́s remarkable bulge. Teddy needed a moment, but then he gave in. Mike ́s lips were soft and plush and he definitely knew what to do with them. As well as with his hands. He grew harder and groaned into Mike ́s mouth.

They parted, breathlessly.  
“Listen... I ́m not... I mean, usually I don ́t... I ́ve never done this before...”  
Mike seemed to be embarrassed now. Teddy curled his lips and pulled him closer again. He was gorgeous with his mesmerizing eyes, the perfect skin, the way he played his eyebrows...  
“Fuck it. Let ́s just have a bit of fun.”  
Mike began to giggle and for a short he lost his balance. Teddy held him up and Mike found the other guy had strong arms, he had noticed that inside the club already, he was much broader than he himself and he had to admit there was something that attracted him to the taller guy.

Now they stood embraced. Mike moved closer and yes, he clearly was aroused and he didn ́t care anymore; he pressed his erection against Teddy ́s and both moaned at the sensation. Teddy let his hands wander down Mike ́s back and felt for his bottom. The tiny guy gave an impressive groan, low and from the depth of his throat. Teddy got bolder and pushed his tongue into Mike ́s mouth and then everything went under in a blur.

Nimble hands working his buttons open, gripping around his cock, moving in a strong rhythm that let Teddy forget to breathe for some seconds.  
“Fuck...”  
Mike was sucking his throat now and Teddy moved one hand to the front, between Mike ́s legs and he gasped when he found his pants open, so he slipped his hand in to touch him there. Mike was hard and throbbing, pushing into his hand already.  
“Ffff... yes... harder...”

Those sounds of Mike... Teddy flinched and hungrily took in the sight of the smaller one enjoying his devours so much and from one moment to the next he wanted more. He sank down to his knees and pulled Mike ́s pants down. Then he looked up to him. Mike was chewing on his lips, his eyes dark from lust and he brought his hands around Teddy ́s neck. With a challenging look he watched Teddy move closer and when he felt his breath on his cock he closed his eyes. Teddy gave him a few tentative strokes, then he put his lips around him and started to suck. He tasted nice and he already bucked his hips. Aaah yes, he definitely liked it. Teddy got bolder and circled his tongue around the swollen top, pulling greedy moans from Mike now.  
“Aaaaah, yes... yes, suck me...”  
And Teddy did. He licked Mike thoroughly up and down and around and when the other began pushing into his mouth, he stopped, stood up and they merged into a heated deep kiss, their groins rubbing against each other.  
Mike swallowed and broke the kiss, breathing hard.  
“Fuck... can I do the same to you?”  
Teddy pressed his lips together, nodding already. The anticipation of having those lips around his cock...  
“Yes...”

Mike went down and he was quick. He took him in full length at once, sucking so delicately, Teddy couldn ́t but pull at Mike ́s hair and hiss. He feared he would come on the spot. But he didn ́t. He relaxed and dared to look down.  
Mike had his eyes closed and he began to enjoy this. Somehow this wasn ́t as strange as he had imagined; in fact he really liked it. He liked the feeling and he liked the sounds and reactions he could pull from Teddy like this.

Teddy breathed deeply. Mike ́s lips were working him – he couldn ́t call it anything else... – tenderly... softly... slowly... He gasped. That really was... unexpected. He stroked the younger one ́s hair, enjoying the feelings he gave him and he was baffled how Mike seemed to enjoy this, too.

Teddy could imagine much more now. The evening really was taking turns he hadn ́t expected when he had first laid his eyes on Mike, there inside the club, drinking and cackling with some friends on a table in the corner, thumbing every fucking bottle he had under his hands. Teddy had felt very inappropriate, the guy clearly wasn ́t gay and he grow hard from him moving his tongue over his lips, laughing, grinning, fidgeting around, moving all of his body and steadily firing his imagination of how bad he wanted to have this one.  
Teddy panted.  
“Hnnnggg... Mike, wait... wait...”

Mike looked up, his lips glistening. He pushed the back of his hand over his mouth and stood up again, greedily pulling Teddy into a kiss.  
“Do you want to fuck me?”  
Teddy gasped. He wasn ́t for real. But yes, he meant it. And he ́d said he had never done this before... Teddy had to swallow hard.  
“You... want... that?”  
“Yes. Yes, I want that. I want your cock in me.”  
He turned and threw Teddy a look over his shoulder.  
“Fuck...”  
Teddy looked down at Mike ́s arse which he pushed back, touching to his throbbing cock already. Gods, the guy was appetizing in all places...

He stumbled forward, his cock pressing between Mike ́s legs, his arms wrapping around the other one ́s chest, touching for his nipples and Mike bucked his hips, moaning deeply.  
“Do it... take me...”  
Teddy sighed deeply. He moved his hips until he was touching to the right places and then he gently pushed forward.  
“Fuckkkkkk..”  
Mike hissed and threw his head back. It was easier as Teddy had imagined, taking in the fact that this was the first time for Mike. He barely couldn ́t believe it; the small guy opened up so easily and Teddy slid in so effortlessly. He moved slowly though, pushed a bit more and more and then Mike groaned with pleasure.  
“There... yes, more... more...”

It was too much. Teddy pulled Mike ́s head back to him and slammed his lips onto Mike ́s, both panting and groaning under hot whirling kisses and Teddy was pumping now, his rhythm becoming unravelled, powerful, savage... and Mike moved against him... with him... shaking already, his own hand working his cock furiously now.  
“Fuck.... fuck me... I ́m nearly there... yes... harder...”

Those voices drove Teddy out of his mind. He felt his own edge crave and seeing Mike so desperately giving into him, so needy, so ready... He pushed faster now, deeper and when Mike howled and spilled himself into his hand, Teddy let go and he thrusted once more and then he came violently, barely able to hold them both up.

They were breathing hard, Mike shivering a bit when Teddy pulled out of him, cautiously... slowly... and then he turned the younger one around and they grinned at each other, their cheeks red, chests heaving up heavily.  
Mike pulled Teddy by his collar and kissed him thoroughly.  
“Thank you for this.”  
Teddy smiled as he watched Mike clothing up again.  
“Let ́s get back. I really need another drink.”  
“Me too. Seems you fucked me sober.”  
That little devil...  
Mike had already begun to walk, but Teddy stopped him.  
“You know... whenever you need... fresh air again...”  
He winked. Mike raised an eyebrow.  
“Okay... but it ́s my turn next time.”  
Teddy smirked.  
“Hadn ́t expected you to say anything else...”

They went back inside. Apparently nobody had noticed them missing.


End file.
